Opera
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: [SEQUEL of Tragedy Supermarket] Pertemuan mereka dibar sungguh tak diduga, berawal dari sebuah niat baik dari Kyuhyun namun diakhiri dengan ketelanjangan Sungmin dibawah tubuhnya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia kalah, dan 'dia' bangkit. Bagaimana Sungmin mampu menghadapi peristiwa demi peristiwa mengerikan itu? Lets read! KyuMin Fic! DLDR! RnR! H & F present!
1. Chapter 1

**-oo- -oo- **

**Main Cast:**

**- Cho Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**Warning:**

**YAOI - NC - Typo(s) - Tak sesuai EYD - Alur berantakan - Bahasa sulit dimengerti - Umur tak sesuai**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan begitupun sebaliknya. Dan ff ini milik KAMI (H & F)**

**No copast! :)**

**Dont LIKE Dont READ!**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

Mungkin menurut sebagian orang, dunia malam sangatlah mengasyikkan. Ya begitu pula dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin. Dunia malam adalah tempat yang paling pas untuk melepas beban pikiran yang terus - menerus bercokol dibenaknya dan tentu sangatlah mengganggu.

Meminum minuman yang berkadar alkohol mungkin cukup menghilangkan rasa rendahnya di siang hari. Rendah? Ya Namja imut yang sedang minum banyak itu mengganggap dirinya merasa rendah atas insiden siang tadi.

Merasa direndahkan orang lain membuat Sungmin down seketika, dan lagi ia tak sempat melihat orang yang merendahkan dirinya. Mengingat kejadian tersebut membuat Sungmin kembali meneguk vodka-nya hingga tegukan terakhir.

Pandangan yang mulai berbayang dan kepala yang semakin berdenyut tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tidak meminum vodka-nya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia kembali meneguk habis saat waitress menuangkan minuman untuknya dengan anggun. Bunyi dentingan gelas kaca yang berbenturan dengan meja bar tak ia indahkan. Merasa bahwa pusing semakin menderanya, namja imut ini menelusupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya yang berada diatas meja.

Pikiran yang berputar pun tak jelas sekarang. Sungmin hanya merasakan dirinya melayang dan terus melayang akibat kesadaran yang direnggut habis oleh alkohol tersebut. Suara bising yang lazim dirasakan saat berada dibar pun seakan tak masuk di pendengaran namja imut itu.

Bahkan dirinya sekarang sudah meracau tak jelas dan turun dari kursi tinggi depan bar untuk berjalan entah kemana.

.

.

Muka masam yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun cukup membuat para yeoja yang ingin menggoda dirinya hilang keberanian. Berjalan sedikit tergesa melewati lorong demi lorong yang menghubungkan dengan panggung bar lumayan memakan waktu dilihat kedepan masih belum menunjukkan secercah warna disco.

Kyuhyun coba mentolerir mata - mata liar yang menatap haus ketubuhnya seiring dengan pergerakan kaki panjangnya untuk terus berjalan. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah menemui sahabatnya yang meminta paksa untuk menemuinya di Bar.

Kyuhyun cukup sabar menuruti kemauan sahabatnya jika apa yang ia dengar lewat line telepon itu tidak menyangkut tentang dirinya. Masih fokus untuk terus berjalan Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja mungil yang berjalan berlawanan arah, Kyuhyun tahu namja itu tengah mabuk berat dilihat cara berjalannya yang sempoyongan dan tak lupa mata yang mengatup.

Heran. Ya Kyuhyun heran, kenapa bisa seseorang berjalan dalam keadaan mata tertutup? Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menemukan jawaban mengingat orang itu sedang mabuk. Dilaluinya namja itu yang masih seperti tadi, berjalan sempoyongan. Kyuhyun terus fokus arah lurus kedepan sebelum suara...

**BRUK !**

Yang mengagetkannya adalah namja yang ia lalui tadi sekarang terlihat tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai dingin marmer. Segera Kyuhyun mendekat kearah namja itu dan melihat kondisinya lebih dekat.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menepuk nepuk pipi halus itu. Entahlah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, ia seperti panik.

"Hey kau-"

"Dasar pria brengsek!" Sela Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar.

Awalnya Kyuhyun heran mendapat perkataan itu, namun ia kembali sadar, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini tengah mabuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Sejenak Kyuhyun melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang, Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya melengkung hanya karena melihat wajah manis nan polos itu.

Seakan wajah seseorang yang tengah bersamanya ini tak asing lagi. Eh tak asing lagi? Kyuhyun memang beranggapan seperti itu, tapi jika ditelaah mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan ini pertemuan pertama bagi mereka menurut Kyuhyun.

Cukup puas memandang wajah Sungmin, ditegakkan tubuhnya menghadap stir mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin, tapi sebelum itu Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan seorang disebrang sana.

"Hyung! Lain kali aja kita bertemu, aku ada urusan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan segera." Ucap Kyuhyun berbicara lewat line telepon dengan seorang disebrang. Sesekali matanya melirik sedikit kearah Sungmin, memastikan bahwa namja imut itu sama sekali tak terganggu oleh suaranya.

"Ya! Aku tak mau tahu kau datang sekarang juga." Ujar yang ditelepon ngotot.

"Hyung aku ada urusan mendadak. Jadi kapan kapan saja."

"Hey-"

**PIP**

Kyuhyun melempar asal ponsel hitamnya kearah dashboard mobil setelah memutus line telepon sepihak. Sejenak Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin yang tengah meracau tak jelas dalam tidurnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

**-oo- -oo-**

Hotel yang berjarak agak jauh dari bar cukup memakan waktu selama 1 jam perjalanan. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sekarang tengah berada diparkiran hotel. Segera setelah memakirkan. Kyuhyun keluar mobil dan masuk membuka pintu mobil satunya untuk menggendong Sungmin.

Tahapan registrasi dan pengambilan kamar kunci dibagian meja resepsionis sudah Kyuhyun lakukan. Sekarang Kyuhyun tinggal membawa Sungmin kekamar hotel, mengistirahatkan tubuh mungil dalam gendongan ini yang nampak lelah dan esoknya Sungmin dapat membayar biaya sewa hotel itu semalam.

**Ceklek!**

Kamar dengan dominan putih disetiap interior terlihat indah dengan nuansa yang lembut. Kyuhyun yang langsung melihat kasur segera meletakkan tubuh Sungmin diatas kasur tersebut.

Sungmin yang masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol hanya dapat berbaring dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar ini, dirapikan arah Sungmin tidur dan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin hingga dada.

Setelah selesai melakukan aksi baiknya, namja berwajah stoic ini melangkah mundur dan berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki tiba tiba saja

**Sreet! **

Tangan Sungmin menahan erat lengan Kyuhyun dan menarik kasar pria stoic itu untuk menghadapnya dan Kyuhyun jatuh diatas tubuh Sungmin dalam keadaan Sungmin yang langsung menyambar bibir tebalnya.

Namja yang terkenal evil itu bukan main kagetnya. Ia membuka mata yang sedetik lalu terkatup akibat nikmatnya aksi lumatan namja manis ini. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah mencium kasar dirinya dalam mata terpejam.

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun berusaha menahan seluruh gejolak dalam tubuhnya, namun apa mau dikata. Namja manis ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Tiba - tiba saja aura kegelapan mulai menyergapi Kyuhyun, sudah terlambat. Sudah terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Ia akan melakukan hal yang buruk lagi. Dan sepertinya tubuh Kyuhyun malah memberi respon positif.

Yang awalnya ciuman itu didominasi oleh bibir Sungmin, kini malah Kyuhyunlah yang memimpin. Dilumatnya habis bibir plum itu, dicecapnya setiap senti, berusaha memonopoli seluruh bibir Sungmin.

"Hmmmppppttttt.." Desah Sungmin disela - sela ciuman panasnya, ia menggeliat tak nyaman dibawah kungkungan tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. Namun ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ciuman ini begitu dahsyat, begitu intim dan begitu sensual.

Walaupun tidak sadar 100%, Sungmin dapat merasakannya. Bagaimana tubuh orang diatasnya ini begitu bergairah, begitu sempurna, dan membawa aura gelap. Entahlah apa itu hanya halusinasinya atau tidak.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyusuri lekuk tubuh namja dibawahnya, dimulai dari bahu sampai kedalam organ terintim Sungmin. Ia dapat merasakan milik Sungmin yang begitu keras dibalik celana ketat yang Sungmin pakai. Tanpa sadar sebuah seringaian mengerikan tercipta dibibir Kyuhyun ditengah - tengah ciumannya.

Namja ini begitu siap untuknya. Kyuhyun sudah tak bersabar untuk menikmati lubang hangat milik Sungmin membungkus ketat miliknya. Menyedotnya untuk masuk lebih dalam, menyentuh titik terdalam milik Sungmin. Lalu menyemburkan seluruh cairannya didalam sana.

Dengan cepat dilepasnya ciuman panas itu, kepala Kyuhyun beralih mendekati telinga Sungmin. Mengulum telinga itu singkat lalu berucap. "**Kau milikku Lee Sungmin.**" Ucap Kyuhyun parau.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit, ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat, lalu kembali menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin, mencium bibir menggoda itu sesaat. Kemudian mulai menciumi leher putih nan halus milik Sungmin.

Dan kini tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai melepaskan pakaian Sungmin satu persatu, hingga pada akhirnya tubuh indah Sungmin telanjang sempurna dalam penglihatan Kyuhyun.

Milik Sungmin sudah sepenuhnya tegang, menegak sempurna seakan menantang Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan milik Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengabulkannya.

Dimasukkannya milik Sungmin kedalam mulutnya, mengecup ujungnya perlahan, membuat Sungmin mengerang frustasi karena hasrat yang tak terpuaskan.

"Memohonlah Lee Sungmin." Kembali suara Kyuhyun terdengar, kali ini lebih serak. Hasratnya sudah hampir meledak, dan ia masih berani menggoda Sungmin. Oh! Dia bahkan ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Please.." Pinta Sungmin sungguh - sungguh dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

Akhirnya, karena Kyuhyun sendiri juga sudah begitu bergairah, dimasukkannya milik Sungmin kedalam mulutnya, menyedotnya sampai ketitik terdalam, hampir sampai kepangkal.

Tangannya pun tak luput memanjakan Sungmin, diremasnya twinsball Sungmin lalu memainkannya sejenak.

Kuluman Kyuhyun pun semakin terasa nikmat, antara lidah dan gigi - giginya, semuanya membuat Sungmin ingin meledak. Rasa menggelitik tiba - tiba mendera perut Sungmin. Ia tak tahu rasa apa ini. Dan...

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sesuatu yang menggelitik tadi hilang, ada sesuatu yang meledak keluar dari miliknya. Disertai rasa lemas yang mulai menggeluti tubuhnya.

Namun tak berselang beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali menyambar bibir Sungmin, menciumnya, melumatnya, menggigitnya, lalu menarik Sungmin untuk ikut dalam peperangan lidah yang memabukkan.

"Akkkkhhhhhh!" Ciuman itu terlepas ketika tanpa aba - aba Kyuhyun melesakkan miliknya kedalam single hole Sungmin. Melesakkannya secara cepat dan kasar, membuat milik Kyuhyun langsung tertanam sempurna dalam lubang hangat Sungmin.

Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin, rasa sakit bagaikan dibelah menjadi dua langsung ia rasakan ketika milik Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lubangnya tanpa persiapan.

Air matanya mulai mengalir, rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan begitu menyiksa.

Kyuhyun menciumnya, mengecup bibirnya singkat dan mencium keningnya lama. "Aku akan perlahan. Bertahanlah sayang." Lirih Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat batin Sungmin menguat, ia merasa ada kelembutan dalam sentuhan Kyuhyun kali ini. Dan ia menyukainya.

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, berusaha beradaptasi sebaik mungkin agar mereka mencapai klimaks yang memuaskan.

Dan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Rasa sakit tadi tergantikan oleh kenikmatan semu yang begitu memabukkan.

Untuk malam ini Sungmin merasa begitu puas, seluruh hasratnya tersalurkan. Walaupun melalui namja yang bahkan tak ia kenal, namun entah mengapa Sungmin begitu mendamba akan sentuhan orang itu.

**Kasar, dan penuh gairah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.**

Tapi ia tak tahu hal apa yang akan ia alami kelak, bersama berbagai keanehan yang akan terjadi. Apakah ia masih mendamba akan sentuhan namja diatasnya tersebut?

.

.

Sinar matahari perlahan mulai mengganggu tidur Sungmin, ia menggeliat tak nyaman diatas kasur yang tampak begitu acak - acakan.

Untuk beberapa detik Sungmin membuka matanya secara perlahan, berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang langsung masuk kedalam retina matanya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali. Penglihatannya kabur, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah kepalanya yang teramat sangat pusing. Akhirnya, setelah kesadarannya pulih seratus persen, keanehan kembali menyergapnya.

**Kenapa aku bisa disini? **Satu pertanyaan lolos dalam benak Sungmin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru.

Matanya terbelalak.

Seorang namja bak malaikat duduk dikursi tepat disamping ranjangnya, wajah itu terlihat begitu sedih dan bersalah. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang bersinar lembut.

**Kenapa dia? **Benak Sungmin kembali bertanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan curiga, ketika ia hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, saat itulah ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Apalagi dibagian belakang.

**Ada apa ini?! **Batin Sungmin berteriak bingung, mulutnya tak sanggup berbicara karena terasa begitu kering.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin dengan iba. Ia merasa dirinya seperti bajingan sekarang! Dia tak termaafkan!

"A-Apa yang ter-terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin sekuat tenaga, mengingat bahwa tenggorokkannya terasa kering menyiksa.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia kembali menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungguh ia tak ingin ini terjadi, namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Dan ia harus menanggungnya.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Hay guys! H imnida! Gue kembali membawa ff aneh bin gaje yang akan saya persembahkan untuk anda sekalian *Plakk*

Nih FF sebenernya awalnya milik F, dia yg gembar - gembor mau nulis ff ini, dan alhasil gue yang nerusin -,- Well itu memang pekerjaan gue, NERUSIN ffnya F.

Tapi tak apa, gue fine2 aja, karna jujur ide ffnya F itu bagus2 semua. Dan gue bukan orang yang mempunyai banyak ide ff kayak dia. Gue cuma bertugas nulis kata per kata yang udah gue sama dia rancang.

Ok, gue kok curcol sih? -"

Intinya kalo mau **LANJUT** harus **REVIEW**.

Respon gak bagus, FF diHAPUS. :)

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-oo- OPERA -oo-**

**Main Cast:  
- Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin**

**Warning:  
YAOI - NC - Typo(s) - Tak sesuai EYD - Alur berantakan - Bahasa sulit dimengerti - Umur tak sesuai**

**Disclaimer:  
Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan begitupun sebaliknya. Dan FF ini milik KAMI (H & F)**

**No copast! :)**

**Dont LIKE Dont READ!**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

Pagi ini sungguh terasa berat bagi Sungmin, fisik dan batinnya serasa dihantam batu besar, membuatnya pusing dan kewalahan sendiri. Ada apa, kenapa, bagaimana, itulah sedari tadi pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang mengganggu benak Sungmin.

Ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan barusan yang sangat mengejutkan dari namja yang bahkan tak Sungmin kenal. Pertanggungjawaban? Tapi kenapa?

Sungmin tahu apa yang terjadi, walaupun ingatannya masih samar - samar atas kejadian kemarin, namun Sungmin tahu. Dilihat dari ketelanjangannya, seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit terutama dibagian belakangnya, kamar yang terlihat begitu acak - acakan, lalu kalimat pertanggungjawaban itu. Semuanya terlihat jelas, namun Sungmin sendiri berusaha membuat matanya buta akan seluruh hal yang telah terjadi. Ia.. tak ingin mengingatnya.

"K-kau siapa?" Sungmin bertanya ditengah - tengah degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun datar, ia masih menatap Sungmin, walaupun Sungmin sendiri tak tahu arti dari tatapan itu. Sungmin tak mau tahu.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "A-apa yang t-terjadi? Malam itu?" Sebuah pertanyaan konyol ia lontarkan. Oh percayalah! Ingin sekali ia mengutuk dirinya atas pertanyaan itu.

Sepercik ekspresi menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuhyun, kesedihan kah itu? "Maafkan aku, tadi malam kita sama - sama mabuk." Kata Kyuhyun. "Yah semuanya terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah."

**Deg!**

Jadi semua hal itu benar, semua perkiraan yang sangat ia takuti itu ternyata benar. Hanya sepatah kalimat singkat dari Kyuhyun cukup membuat semuanya terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas.

"Benarkah?" Suara Sungmin semakin terdengar serak ditelinganya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Ucap Kyuhyun final, ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah kearah jendela besar disebelah ranjang. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Kyuhyun mengulang ucapan, seakan - akan berusaha meyakini diri sendiri bahwa ia memang harus melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia mendengar suara Sungmin yang begitu lirih. Terdengar begitu lirih, hampir berbisik. "Apa?" Tanyanya, mungkin Kyuhyun salah dengar.

"Tidak, kau tak perlu bertanggungjawab, anggaplah ini kecelakaan, lagipula malam itu kita sama - sama mabuk." Jelas Sungmin, ia sama sekali tak ingin memberatkan namja itu, bagaimanapun juga ini kecelakaan. Pikirnya.

Lidah Kyuhyun terasa kelu, ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun untuk mencegah Sungmin melakukan keputusannya. Itu bukan kecelakaan. Teriak batin Kyuhyun. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak bisa mengucapkannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Sungmin yang perlahan bangkit dengan tertatih - tatih, memakai pakaiannya, dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia pergi.

.  
Semua itu kecelakaan. Semua itu kecelakaan. Semua itu kecelakaan. Sungmin terus merapal mantra tersebut dalam hati, ia harus bisa melupakan malam itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya mengingatnya samar - samar, namun entah kenapa ia sendiri terus saja memutar memori kabur tersebut dalam otaknya. Oh ingin ia membuang otaknya sekarang juga.

Ia hanya bisa berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya, ia merasa kotor sekarang. Sangat kotor, ia sudah disentuh oleh orang yang tak Sungmin cinta, malah tak ia kenal!

Langkah demi langkah ia lalui, membawa tubuhnya menuju apartemen-nya yang memang berjarak tak jauh dari hotel tadi. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang, mandi sebersih - bersihnya lalu berpikir. Yah, namja imut ini butuh pemikiran yang jernih, tanpa gangguan dan tanpa tekanan.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan memakan tenaga mengingat tenaganya yang sudah terkuras kemarin, Sungmin sudah berada didepan gedung putih sederhana. Sebenarnya gedung itu tak bisa dikatakan apartemen juga, karena itu hanyalah sebuah gedung kecil nan tua, yang memiliki 2 tingkat.

Tingkat pertama memiliki 2 kamar apartemen dengan nomor kamar 134 dan 135, kamar nomor 134 ditempati oleh sepasang suami-isteri Lee, mereka sangat baik terhadap Sungmin dan seluruh anggota rumah lainnya, hanya saja Lee Ahjussi agak cerewet jika mengenai keselamatan semuanya. Oh Sungmin sama sekali tak ingin mendengar Lee Ahjussi menceramahinya jika beliau tahu Sungmin sudah diperkosa oleh namja tampan nan misterius.

Eh sebentar! Tampan nan misterius? Kening Sungmin tiba - tiba mengerut. Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu? Namun jika diingat - ingat lagi, namja tadi memanglah sangat tampan. Wajahnya begitu tampan, dengan mata tajamnya yang seakan menelan Sungmin hidup - hidup. Jika saja boleh jujur, Sungmin agak sedikit senang, ternyata yang memperkosanya adalah seseorang dengan rupa setampan dewa - dewa Yunani.

Dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha menghalau pemikiran aneh tadi, untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu. Tidak ada gunanya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, namja imut ini langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tersebut. Saat berada ditangga, hendak menuju kamarnya, Sungmin berpapasan dengan Victoria. Seorang yeoja cantik yang menempati kamar nomor 136 tepat disebelah kamar Sungmin. Ah ya! Sungmin dan Victoria menempati lantai 2. Victoria termasuk golongan tetangga baru, karena yeoja itu baru setahun menempati apartemen-nya. Sedangkan penghuni - penghuni lain sudah menempati kamar mereka lebih dari 5 tahun. Termasuk Sungmin, ia sudah tinggal diapartemen itu selama 6 tahun.

"Darimana saja, Oppa?" Tanya Victoria lembut, seperti biasa. Victoria selalu menegur seseorang yang ia kenal dan kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Gadis yang baik.

Sungmin mendehem, merasa suaranya begitu serak sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Victoria. "Kemarin aku ada urusan." Jawab Sungmin seadanya, dan diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya, yang menegaskan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk saat ini.

"Malam tadi Lee Ahjussi sudah sangat repot mencarimu. Ia hampir saja menelepon polisi, dan untungnya ada seseorang yang memberitahu bahwa kau baik - baik saja."

Kening Sungmin mengerut. Ia menatap Victoria heran. "Siapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Victoria mengendikkan bahunya. "Kami tak tahu." Kata Victoria. "Dia tak menyebutkan namanya. Setelah ia mengatakan kau baik - baik saja, ia langsung memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Lee Ahjussi benar - benar panik, ia kembali ingin melapor polisi, namun kami semua dapat menenangkannya, dan mengatakan kita akan melapor ke pihak polisi jika kau tidak pulang juga sampai hari ini. Dan ternyata kau pulang." Tambah gadis ini dengan senyum manis yang mengakhiri kalimatnya barusan.

Sungmin masih tak bisa mencerna seluruh kalimat Victoria, otaknya masih sibuk menelaah siapa yang menelepon Lee Ahjussi? Kenapa ia tahu nomor telepon gedung ini? Dan akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa membalas penjelasan Victoria dengan gumaman singkat, lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sungmin berjalan lunglai kearah kamar nomor 137, kamarnya.

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Sungmin masuk, lalu menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Ia berjalan kearah sofa diruang tengahnya dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya disana.

Sungmin memijat pelipisnya yang tiba - tiba berdenyut. Begitu banyak keganjalan disini, dan Sungmin sama sekali tak tahu ini berasal dari mana. Apa lelaki itu?

Sontak saja mata Sungmin yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terbuka lebar, apa lelaki itu? Tapi ia tampak biasa - biasa saja. Tak ada yang aneh. Dan lagi, ia terlihat begitu sedih plus seperti tak mengenalnya. Kenapa jadi dia yang menelepon? Bahkan Sungmin ingat, ia sama sekali tak memiliki nomor telepon gedung apartemen ini. Jadi dari mana pria itu mendapat nomornya kalau tidak dari ponsel Sungmin sendiri?

Ah itu tak mungkin. Ucap batin Sungmin. Yah itu tak mungkin. Kembali Sungmin membatin untuk memantapkan keyakinannya.

Lelaki tadi hanyalah lelaki super tampan yang tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan dengannya. Ia pantas dimaafkan dan pantas untuk dilupakan. Anggaplah ini sebagai pengalaman liar baru bagi Lee Sungmin.

Ya, hanya itu.

**-oo- OPERA -oo-**

Ruangannya begitu gelap, hanya ada ia seorang diri dikamar. Ditemani dengan segelas cairan merah pekat yang kini berada digenggamannya, ia tersenyum licik. Bodoh. Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir seksinya.

Kembali, namja itu mengarahkan gelas tinggi kaca kearah hidungnya, dihirupnya bau yang begitu menenangkan otak dan seluruh saraf namja tampan ini sebelum meneguk habis isinya.

Ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri ketika selesai menegak cairan merah pekat itu. Membuat seluruh sistem dalam tubuhnya kembali bekerja maksimal. Merancang berbagai rencana licik yang akan membawa orang itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

Dan kali ini pasti berhasil. Dibumbui oleh sedikit akting darinya, ia pasti akan luluh dan akan masuk kedalam kungkungannya.

.  
Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali. Jam berapa ini? Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah, dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa sekarang sudah hampir malam.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Apa? Hampir malam? Tanpa sadar, namja imut ini sudah terduduk tegak diatas sofanya. Bahkan ia pun tertidur disofa. Oh dan ia belum mandi!

Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi, memandikan tubuhnya yang sudah terasa begitu lengket dan kotor.

Ketika Sungmin sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mungil itu, ia baru sadar bahwa begitu banyak tanda kemerahan terdapat dikulitnya yang putih mulus. Di leher, dada, pinggul, dan butt?!

Astaga! Sungmin terperangah. Apa sebegitu bergairahnya kah lelaki itu? Sungmin membatin. Untuk beberapa detik ia terdiam ditempat, dan akhirnya memutuskan agar tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Lambat - lambat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bathup yang sudah terisi air panas dan sabun yang berbau vanilla. Satu kaki Sungmin memasuki bathup tersebut, memastikan bahwa air yang ia isi tak begitu panas dan juga tak begitu dingin. Dan setelah memastikan pas, Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mencelupkan seluruh tubuhnya disana.

Aroma vanilla langsung menyapa indra penciuman Sungmin ketika ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam. Air hangat sungguh media yang tepat untuk menghilangkan setidaknya setengah pegal - pegal yang mendera tubuhnya.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin tak keluar dari bathup tersebut jika dirinya tak mengingat bahwa masih begitu banyak naskah novel yang harus ia selesaikan secepat mungkin. Ia tak boleh membuang banyak waktu. Dan dengan berat hati Sungmin bangkit dari bathup, lalu membasuh bersih tubuhnya.

20 menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah keluar kamar mandi dengan tampang yang lebih segar. Rambut blonde-nya yang masih sedikit basah, dan hidung mancungnya yang memerah juga rona merah dipipi chubby-nya makin menambah nilai plus untuk makhluk imut satu ini.

Lalu Sungmin berjalan pelan - pelan menuju lemari yang terletak tak jauh darinya, namja ini mengambil sepasang piyama atas bawah berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci putih untuk dipakainya malam ini. Oh lihatlah! Betapa imut dan manisnya ia.

Tak lupa, Sungmin mengambil sebuah penjepit rambut kecil untuk menjepit poni-nya yang memang kadang mengganggu penglihatan Sungmin karena poni itu sudah lumayan panjang.

Setelah semuanya dirasa sudah, namja imut ini mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, membuka laptop hitamnya dan mulai menulis berbagai kata demi kata yang akan membentuk menjadi sebuah novel indah. Sungmin tersenyum. Novel kali ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

.  
Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya samar saat ada beberapa file yang begitu membuatnya bingung juga muak. Moodnya benar - benar hancur sekarang. Hari ini tepat seminggu kejadian itu berlangsung dan sudah hampir seminggu pula namja tampan ini tak dapat tidur tenang hanya karena memikirkan bagaimana nasib korban dari perlakuan kejinya. Ia harus bertanggungjawab.

Tanpa sadar seseorang mendekatinya, Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatapnya sinis dan penuh kebencian. "Buat apa kau kemari?!" Sembur Kyuhyun langsung tanpa mau basa - basi. Ia tak butuh basa - basi setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hey! Kenapa begitu kasar?" Senyum licik terukir dibibir orang itu, ia menatap Kyuhyun meremehkan. "Kau mau jadi pengecut disini? Atau kembali mengajukan pertanggungjawabanmu?"

"Dasar brengsek! Ini semua ulahmu!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang langsung bangkit dari meja kerja besarnya, ia menatap lawannya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Orang dihadapannya tertawa, "Kau juga ikut andil dalam hal ini." Jawabnya santai. "Ok, aku malas berdebat denganmu, aku akan kembali ketempatku. Menunggumu hingga aku bisa menguasainya." Diakhir kalimat orang tersebut kembali tersenyum, lalu berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat, sampai buku - buku jarinya memutih, sangat terlihat ia begitu menahan seluruh emosinya. "Dasar bajingan!" Geramnya tertahan.

Semua bukan salahnya, ia hanyalah namja yang luar biasa tampan juga luar biasa kaya raya, walaupun ia memiliki sifat yang agak tempramental, namun ia bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang meniduri pria sembarang. Ia bukan orang seperti itu.

Dan ia harus bertanggungjawab, ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai namja kurang ajar yang dengan mudahnya lari dari tanggung jawab. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pria sempurna yang memang dididik untuk menjadi lebih sempurna oleh keluarganya.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mengangkat gagang telepon yang berada disampingnya, setelah mendial beberapa digit angka akhirnya Kyuhyun menempelkan gagang telepon tersebut tepat ditelinganya.

Cukup sabar ia menunggu panggilan tersebut tersambung sampai pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara seseorang diseberang sana.

"Annyeonghaseyo? Nuguseyo?" Sapa orang tersebut, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu suara Sungmin, korbannya kemarin.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya agar tak ada lagi perasaan gundah yang selalu menderanya akhir - akhir ini.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Ye, wae Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tentang malam itu, dan yang lainnya. Waktu itu kita belum berbicara banyak, mungkin sekarang pikiran kita sudah sama - sama tenang, dan bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih merasa bersalah padamu."

"Aku tidak apa - apa Kyuhyun-ssi." Jawab Sungmin tenang.

"Kalau kau tidak apa - apa. Akunya yang tidak baik - baik saja. Aku mohon. Anggaplah ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku kemarin."

Sungmin kembali terdiam, sepertinya ia sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Dimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Dirumahku." Jawabnya mantap.

"Apa?! Kenapa mesti dirumahmu?" Kembali Sungmin bertanya, namun kali ini lebih terkesan sinis. Ia tak ingin kejadian aneh - aneh menerpanya lagi, cukup sudah kecelakaan waktu itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah. Ia bisa memaklumi kalau Sungmin takut padanya, ia sangat maklum. Dan ia harus bisa menghapus ketakutan itu dari benak Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga malam itu bukan dirinya. Hey! Bukan dirinya! Ingat itu! "Aku tidak bisa keluar rumah tanpa penjagaan ketat. Lebih - lebih jika kita harus pergi kesuatu tempat hanya berdua. Para paparazzi itu akan memotret kita dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kondisi kita semakin terpuruk. Terserah kau mau mengatakan aku ini sombong atau yang lainnya, tapi percayalah, aku masih keturunan keluarga Old Money, dan aku tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam suatu masalah lagi." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Entahlah Sungmin mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas ia sudah berkata jujur.

"Baiklah, kapan kita bertemu?" Sungmin tak bisa membantah, perkataan Kyuhyun tadi seratus persen benar, ia sendiri juga sudah tahu seluk beluk keluarga Kyuhyun. Yah walaupun tak secara rinci, tapi Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun memanglah berasal dari kalangan Old Money. Ayah dan Ibu Kyuhyun, Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul masih menetap di Hawai. Mereka berlibur disana bulan kemarin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri adalah anak tunggal. Ia sudah memegang penuh perusahaan sang ayah.

Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya tak pernah hidup layaknya keluarga kebanyakan. Orang tuanya sangat dan sangatlah sibuk, tak pernah ada sedikitpun waktu untuk Kyuhyun kecil, ia hidup didalam istana mewah dan dikelilingi oleh penjagaan ketat. Kyuhyun kecil juga dilatih dengan sistem disiplin yang ketat sejak kecil, ia dilatih untuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna kelak. Dan hal itu berhasil. Ketika umurnya yang masih menginjak usia 22 tahun, Kyuhyun sudah mendapat gelar professor di Oxford University. Sebuah prestasi gemilang lagi diraih Kyuhyun, ia bahkan dijuluki anak jenius.

Namun itu tak ada gunanya, bahkan saat wisuda pun orang tua Kyuhyun tak datang. Mereka hanya mengirimkan sebuah kartu ucapan selamat singkat dan hadiah mobil sport mewah bermerk **Lyka Hypersport**. Namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap mobil mewah itu dengan miris. Hanya bernilai seginikah segala usahanya untuk mendapat gelar jenius itu?

Jujur ia tak ingin mendapatkan mobil itu, ia hanya ingin orang tuanya datang. Mengucapkan selamat, pelukan kasih sayang yang memang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini. Kadang ia merasa semua usahanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya itu sia - sia.

Hingga saat ini Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, umurnya yang sudah menginjak angka 27 tahun membuatnya harus memegang seluruh kendali perusahaan yang diberikan ayahnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menataati petuah itu. Ia hanya bisa menurut.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan **rolex**-nya sekilas. "Jam 4 sore. Bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ya baiklah, bisakah kau mengirim alamat rumahmu?"

"Tidak perlu, nanti kau akan dijemput oleh supirku. Kau tinggal duduk manis disana, dan menunggu supirku menjemputmu."

"Tapi-

"Tak ada tapi - tapian Ming. Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti." Sela Kyuhyun cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, ia langsung menutup telepon tersebut dan memijat pelipisnya sekilas. Apa yang kulakukan? Batin Kyuhyun.

.  
Sungmin menutup gagang teleponnya dengan perlahan. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, salah besar jika ia bisa berpikiran jernih sekarang, karena pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jika berada didekat Kyuhyun. Entahlah mengapa. Dan jujur, selama seminggu ini ia sama sekali tak bisa tenang, benaknya dihantui oleh Kyuhyun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana raut kesedihan Kyuhyun pagi itu, dan bagaimana liarnya tubuh Kyuhyun saat berada diatasnya malam itu. Yah walaupun Sungmin tak ingat secara keseluruhan kejadian malam itu, tapi gairah akan seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu membekas untuknya, semuanya terasa nyata, dan semuanya berbanding terbalik, hal itu justru tambah membuat kepala Sungmin serasa akan pecah.

Sungmin berjalan kearah dapur, ia tak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Cukuplah ia bersantai sampai jam 4 sore nanti. Dan ia akan mulai berpikir keras lagi ketika menghadap seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ketika berada didepan kulkas, Sungmin mengambil sekotak sereal dan segelas susu putih yang ia buat tadi.

**-oo- OPERA -oo-**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin langsung, kini ia sudah berada diistana mewah milik Kyuhyun, dan lebih parahnya kini ia berada didalam kamar mewah Kyuhyun. Ia sempat menolak ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke kamar, namun untuk kesekiankalinya Sungmin kalah dengan penjelasan logis yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Yah Sungmin memang selalu kalah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tampang sedihnya, ia menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Aku tak apa - apa." Jawaban Sungmin masih sama. Ia tak apa - apa.

"Berarti kau belum memaafkanku." Kembali Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, matanya sudah beralih menatap kearah jendela kamarnya. Ia gagal untuk meminta kata maaf dari bibir plum Sungmin, namun ia tak akan menyerah.

Sungmin menghela napas, sulit juga untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia baik - baik saja, dan lebih sulitnya lagi, ternyata namja itu sangat pintar membaca arah pikiran Sungmin. Ya, ia memang belum memaafkan Kyuhyun. "Sulit untuk memaafkanmu Kyuhyun-ssi. Jujur aku amat kecewa ketika mendapati tubuhku sudah kotor, dan dikotori oleh orang yang bahkan belum aku kenal. Namun kau tenang saja, aku tak menuntut apapun, dan juga aku akan memaafkanmu cepat atau lambat." Aku Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin. Matanya berkilat, ada seringaian mengerikan yang dikulum namja ini. "Kalau begitu, tinggallah dirumahku sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa yang sudah aku lakukan." Ucapnya dingin dan datar, aura kegelapan mulai melingkupi sekitar mereka. Tubuh Sungmin pun langsung merinding, ini bukan Kyuhyun yang tadi! Teriak alam bawah sadar Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menautkan jari - jari tangannya erat. Kegelisahan mulai menyergap namja imut ini, dan ia ingin segera pulang.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Ucap Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

Tetapi...

Brak!

Sungmin kalah cepat! Pintu itu sudah dijegat oleh Kyuhyun, ia menyeringai dihadapan Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin gemetar karena ketakutan. Oh Tuhan! Tolong aku! Teriak batin Sungmin, ia mundur selangkah untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun, namun namja itu malah melangkah selangkah mendekat kearahnya.

Ketika jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat, dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, tubuh mereka bertabrakan, tubuh mereka menempel, dan bibir Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga kanan Sungmin. Ia berbisik.

**"Kau milikku Lee Sungmin."**

.  
.**  
TBC**

AN: Hay guys! H imnida! Ok, gue mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update kali ini. Sumpah! Gue lupa kestau kalian kalau mulai dari senin kemaren gue sama F itu udah mulai menjalani UKK, jadi kami sama2 gak bisa lanjutin nih ff, daaaannnn pada akhirnya saat yang paling menyenangkan, yaitu LIBUR akhirnya gue bisa santai walau sehari untuk lanjutin salah satu ff kami.

Well ~ gue gak bisa ngomen apa2 tentang review kalian, karena ini ff memang sangat gue misteriuskan(?) walaupun ada sebagian reader dengan mudahnya dapat menebak jalan ceritanya ._.  
Tunggu ajalah dan terus simak(?) ff aneh bin ajaib dari kami.

Satu hal lagi, TERIMAKASIH atas review kalian, semuanya sangat membantu kami dalam melanjutkan ff ini, terus review dan kami akan semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya ^^

Jika review mencapai target, kami akan update secepat mungkin~ :)

Ok, kira2 chap depan ada NC-nya gak ya? *MikirKeras*

Thankyou my Lovely Reader ^^

See you next chap :) bye ^


	3. Chapter 3

**-oo- OPERA -oo-**

**Main Cast:  
- Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin**

**Warning:  
YAOI - NC - Typo(s) - Tak sesuai EYD - Alur berantakan - Bahasa sulit dimengerti - Umur tak sesuai**

**Disclaimer:  
Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan begitupun sebaliknya. Dan FF ini milik KAMI (H & F)**

**No copast! :)**

**Dont LIKE Dont READ!**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

Sungmin menegang, ia mencengkeram erat bawah bajunya. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi? Miliknya? Aku miliknya? Apa maksudnya ini? Apa aku dijebak?! Tanya batin Sungmin panik, bola matanya bergerak gelisah, berusaha mencari celah sedikit saja agar ia bisa secepatnya keluar dari sana.

Namun semuanya terlambat, ia sudah begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu merengkuhnya erat. Membuat wajah Sungmin tenggelam didada Kyuhyun, ia bahkan bisa mencium betapa maskulinnya aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma yang begitu memabukkan.

Sungmin tersentak, tubuh tertarik menjauhi dada Kyuhyun, ia bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh gairah. Sungmin tak berani membalas tatapan Kyuhyun lebih dari 3 detik, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Tangan hangat namja tersebut masih bertengger dipundak Sungmin. Didetik selanjutnya, semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat hingga pada akhirnya bibir mereka kini sudah menyatu. Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun sebagai bentuk pemberontakan, tubuhnya serasa disengat jutaan wolt listrik. Ia tak bisa bertahan!

Sungmin tersadar! Seharusnya ia tak ada disini! Seharusnya ia menolak permintaan pria ini! Seharusnya ia sudah curiga dari awal! Dan seharusnya ia tak pernah menganggap namja ini adalah pria yang baik!

Tubuh Sungmin berontak, ia langsung bergerak liar didalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun, berusaha melepaskan ciuman lancang dari Kyuhyun tadi. Dan berhasil. Ciuman mereka terlepas, dengan gerakan kilat Sungmin akhirnya terlepas sepenuhnya dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mulus mendarat dipipi tirus Kyuhyun, tamparan yang begitu keras hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di atas pucatnya warna kulit sang empu. Sungmin terkesiap, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Tangannya gemetar, tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin, menunggu akhir hidupnya didalam kamar ini. Miris.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ia kembali menatap wajah ketakutan namja mungil dihadapannya. Rasa panas dan perih masih menyergap pipi disebelah kanannya, namun ini tak seberapa,tenaga namja tersebut tak ada apa - apa dibandingkan dirinya. Sepertinya bermain - main sedikit tak apa kan? Batin Kyuhyun keji. Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri mendekat kearah Sungmin, membuat namja mungil itu makin ketakutan, ia menggigit bibir plum-nya keras - keras. Oh tak tahukan Sungmin, bahwa kini Kyuhyun berusaha mati - matian menahan gairahnya? Kyuhyun terus berjalan, tak menghiraukan keadaan Sungmin yang kini semakin terpojok oleh keberadaannya.

"Buka bajumu."

Kalimat itu diucapkan begitu tenang namun juga begitu dingin. Tubuh Sungmin rasanya akan pingsan saat itu juga. Ia tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau. "Tidak!" Bentak Sungmin keras yang sukses membuat seringaian di bibir Kyuhyun tercetak jelas.

"Ayolah sayang. Buka bajumu. Sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat, namun entahlah aura menakutkan itu malah semakin terasa saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Sungmin harus bertahan! Ia namja dan ia tak boleh kalah! Dengan angkuh Sungmin mengangkat dagunya dan berbicara lantang. "Aku tidak mau! Aku bukan bonekamu Tuan Cho! JADI KAU TAK BERHAK MEMERINTAHKU SEMAUMU!" Kembali Sungmin membentak, kini ia melihat sekelebat kemarahan dalam diri Kyuhyun, terasa sangat mengerikan dan keji.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah, tanpa Sungmin sadari, namja tampan itu mengambil pisau lipat yang memang selalu ada dalam saku jasnya. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, dengan otomatis Sungmin mundur, terus seperti itu. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara, mata mereka saling menatap nyalang. Hingga pada akhirnya punggung Sungmin sudah menabrak pojok dinding kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak!

Ia sudah membuat iblis ini marah. Namun entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa puas sudah berhasil melukai kepercayaan diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga takut. Jujur ia sangat, sangat dan sangat takut, ingin sekali ia menangis memohon belas kasihan pada Kyuhyun, memohon untuk melepaskannya dan melupakan semua ini.  
Tidak! Semuanya terlambat. Tak ada gunanya memohon pada namja tampan itu, ia tak akan pernah menarik kalimatnya.

Karena ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang keji.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin, namun dengan cepat ditepis sang empu. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau menghilangkan rasa belas kasihku sayang. Dan kali ini aku tak akan bersikap lembut lagi."

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin untuk bertatap langsung dengan matanya. "Terima dan nikmati." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak, sekarang namja itu terlihat berpuluh - puluh kali lipat menakutkan. Air mata Sungmin sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia begitu takut dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun merobek baju Sungmin menggunakan pisau lipatnya.

"Tidak!" Jerit Sungmin pilu, air matanya sudah lolos dari matanya, ia berusaha kembali menutup tubuhnya, namun tak berhasil, karena kemeja itu sudah Kyuhyun buang ke lantai. Ia menangis, namja imut ini sudah tak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya, ia hanya ingin pulang!

Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, kini namja itu tersenyum puas melihat tubuh half naked Sungmin, sungguh ia ingin secepatnya memperkosa tubuh itu. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat, dan Sungmin semakin beringsut ketakutan, ia menatap Kyuhyun nanar namun sama sekali tak Kyuhyun pedulikan.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah kancing celana jeans Sungmin, berniat untuk membukanya, namun untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin berontak. Namja imut ini memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger dikancing celana jeansnya, berusaha menjauhkan tangan dingin tersebut dari sana.

"Diam! Atau aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih kasar." Desis Kyuhyun pelan yang mampu membuat seorang Lee Sungmin dengan perlahan melunak, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun, air matanya semakin deras mengalir, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha meredam isak tangisnya yang mulai terdengar.

"Turunkan celanamu." Perintah Kyuhyun tenang. Ia hanya menatap Sungmin datar.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak m-mau." Ucap Sungmin disela - sela isak tangisnya, berharap sedikit saja Kyuhyun akan merasa kasihan pada dirinya yang begitu miris ini.

Dan pada akhirnya harapan semu itu tak terkabul, kilatan emosi kembali terpatri jelas didalam gelapnya bola mata orbs milik Kyuhyun, tanpa bisa Sungmin cegah, tubuhnya sudah Kyuhyun banting keatas ranjang. Sungmin sama sekali tak memiliki celah untuk lari.

Kyuhyun menindihnya, bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Sungmin, nafas mereka beradu. Kilatan amarah itupun masih terlihat jelas dimatanya. Sungmin kembali berontak, ia berusaha keras mendorong dada bidang milik namja tampan itu, kakinya bergerak liar, namun semua itu sama sekali tak menghalangi kegiatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit, ia melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan langsung mengikatkan tangan mungil Sungmin dengan ikat pinggang tersebut. Ia mengikat keras pergelangan tangan Sungmin diatas kepala namja imut tersebut, lalu menalikannya dikepala ranjang. Membuat gerakan Sungmin sangat terbatas, dan kini Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya, ia sudah tak bisa berontak.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, jangan berontak atau aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar." Kata Kyuhyun, ia kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin dan mengecup bibir plum itu sekilas. "Dan inilah akibatnya." Sambungnya.

Air mata Sungmin terus mengalir disudut matanya, ia merasa begitu dilecehkan sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun lelaki brengsek! Teriak batin Sungmin. Ia kini melihat Kyuhyun tengah memelorotkan celana jeansnya yang tadi belum terlepas semuanya, dan jadilah Sungmin hanya mengenakan underwear sebagai penutup tubuhnya.

Sungmin terus berontak, ia berteriak dalam tangisnya dan menendang - nendang kakinya dengan gerakan brutal, namun itu semua tak bernilai, karena pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang kewalahan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap berontakan brutal Sungmin dengan sinis. Buat apa dia menendang - nendang seperti itu? Toh tak kena juga denganku. Ucap batin Kyuhyun. Yah jika dilihat dari situasinya, namja tampan berambut brunette ini memang berada agak jauh dari ranjang, ia sibuk memereteli pakaiannya sendiri sembari menatap tubuh indah Sungmin.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan full naked, ia kembali menindih Sungmin. Dan yang mengejutkannya, mereka sama - sama naked, entahlah kapan underwear Sungmin sudah terlepas, ia sendiri tak tahu. Dan Sungmin sudah terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Tenanglah sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap air mata Sungmin yang mengalir disisi matanya. "Brengsek kau, Cho!" Desis Sungmin pelan sebagai bentuk penghinaan terakhirnya pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia dilahap habis oleh namja mengerikan itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin, karena ia sendiri sudah dibutakan oleh hasratnya yang begitu besar. Tubuh Sungmin sangat berpengaruh besar dalam birahinya, namja imut itu selalu saja membuat Kyuhyun tegang.

Tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, namja tampan ini langsung melahap habis bibir plum namja imut dibawahnya, tentu saja Sungmin sempat berontak mati - matian atas perlakuan Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan lancang, namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kungkungan Kyuhyun.

Bibir Kyuhyun terus memonopoli bibir plum Sungmin, mencecap seluruhnya, tanpa melewatkan seincipun benda kenyal nan manis tersebut.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, namun Sungmin tak bisa merasa lega karena dengan gerakan cepat yang tidak dapat dibandingin dengan Sungmin yang sudah kewalahan. Kyuhyun langsung menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam ceruk leher Sungmin. Mengirup dalam - dalam wangi khas Sungmin dan menggigit kulit putih itu dengan keras.

"Aakkhh!" Sungmin berteriak sambil tetap berontak. Tubuh bagian atasnya ia gerak - gerakkan agar Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi didaerah itu. Namun perbuatan Sungmin ini malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun mencapai klimaks emosinya. Ia tarik dirinya dari tubuh Sungmin dan kembali bertemu pandang dengan namja yang sepenuhnya dalam kungkungan. Ia tersenyum mengejek dengan segala perbuatan sia - sia yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Hingga saat Sungmin terus memberontak tak menyadari perbuatannya yang sudah diluar batas mengakibatkan Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan gairah yang kian penuh untuk meledak. Kembali namja tampan itu menerjang tubuh Sungmin dengan memberikan sengatan - sengatan aneh disekujur tubuh Sungmin dengan ganas.

Perlakuan Kyuhyun tambah membuat ketakutan Sungmin bertambah berkali lipat. Sambil terus menangis dan berteriak ia juga mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Kyuhyun.

Merasa sedikit kesal Kyuhyun pun beralih ke wajah imut Sungmin untuk membungkam bibir plum tersebut. Namun dengan cepat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kekanan atau kekiri melawan arah namja yang sudah dipenuhi hawa napsu yang ingin menciumnya.

Dan lagi.

Kyuhyun lebih - lebih kembali tersulut emosi akan sikap Sungmin. Ditariknya segenggam rambut Sungmin untuk mencegah pergerakan kepalanya.

"Akh!" Sekarang rasa sakit itu bertambah diujung kepala. Jambakan kasar Kyuhyun mampu membuat Sungmin terpekik dibuatnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, ia tak main - main dengan ucapan beberapa waktu lalu untuk tidak segan - segan berbuat kasar pada Sungmin yang terus memberontak. Dan alhasil, Sungmin benar - benar merasakan kesakitan yang mendalam untuk perlakuan Kyuhyun kali ini.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam. Sekarang kelinci imutnya ini tak bisa berbuat apa - apa lagi. Semua akses untuk menolak sentuhan hangat darinya lenyap. Yang ada hanya menerima dengan pasrah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Namja berambut brunette ini melanjutkan aksinya, tak mempedulikan berontakkan Sungmin tanpa daya, yang penting hasratnya terpuaskan. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang ia pikirkan.

.  
Deru napas yang seakan bersahut - sahutan menandakan permainan ini terhenti sejenak. Kyuhyun yang puas melihat Sungmin makin kewalahan menerima setiap sentuhan didaerah sensitive.

"K- kau aahh~ me- mmang brengsek Cho!"

"Diamlah sayang. Apa kau tetap mengucapkan kata - kata itu setelah menikmati semua sentuhan yang kuberikan, hmm?" Ucap Kyuhyun serak, gairah masih sangat menguasai dirinya kali ini, setelah percintaan dahsyat tadi, entah kenapa ia ingin dan ingin lagi merasakan tubuh namja dibawahnya itu.

"Tubuhmu sama sekali tak menolak saat kusentuh Min." Suara Kyuhyun semakin serak karena hasratnya, "saat holemu ini menggenggam erat milikku." Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri tubuh polos Sungmin, sampai pada akhirnya tangan nakal itu mengelus hole Sungmin yang masih becek akibat cairannya tadi.

"Emmmhhh.." Sungmin mendesah, saat telunjuk Kyuhyun memasuki hole-nya dengan lembut.

"Kau kalah Lee Sungmin." Ada nada ejekan diperkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendengus kesal dan tetap menatap lekat Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Mati - matian ia tahan desahannya, ia harus melawan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek membalas tatapan tajam Sungmin, dan tanpa aba - aba dimasukkan dengan kasar dua jari sekaligus ditubuh Sungmin dengan cepat. "Akkh! Saㅡ kit!" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Air mata Sungmin itu meluncur bebas membasahi pipi chubbynya. Menyuarakan betapa sakitnya dirinya saat ini.

"Kyuh.. Heㅡ nntikan.. saakitt~ AKH!" Ini tak main - main. Ini sangat menyakitkan! Kyuhyun memang manusia yang tak berperasaan. Sakit yang menjalar akibat tiga jari masuk yang menambah penuh lubang Sungmin.

Belum puas jika tak digerakkan. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jarinya liar dalam hole Sungmin. "Aaahh~ aaakkh.. aakhh" Desahan kesakitan itu terdengar seirama dengan pergerakan tiga jari Kyuhyun yang semakin lama kian tenggelam dan mengubah rasa sakit tersebut menjadi nikmat. Sungmin menyerah, ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan desahannya, bagaimanapun ia menahan, maka semakin gencarlah suara sialan itu ingin dibebaskan.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun menumbuk titik paling sensitive, tak ayal tubuh mungil itu terhentak keatas dan kebawah merasakan jari panjang tersebut yang terus bergerak. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada disisi kepala Sungmin sudah menampakkan pergerakan, mulai dari leher mulus Sungmin hingga berhenti didada yang sama mulusnya. Benda tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang keras siap untuk ikut dipuaskan. Dielus nipple kiri Sungmin dengan seductive.

"Nngghh.." Berulang - ulang Kyuhyun lakukan hal yang sama, membuat Sungmin frustasi karena ia menginginkan lebih, ditambah lagi tangannya yang masih diikat kuat, membuat penderitaannya semakin komplit karena tak bisa berbuat apa - apa untuk melampiaskan semuanya. Amarah, benci, dan nikmat.

Ada rasa perih ketika ia mengingat betapa ia membenci namja ini, namun tak bisa berbuat apa - apa untuk melawannya, ia begitu lemah. Sungmin bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menahan desahannya saat dirinya dilecehkan begitu saja oleh namja berhati kejam tersebut. Ia malu dan muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Oh Tuhan!

"Akkkhhhhh!" Jerit Sungmin saat lagi - lagi kejantanan Kyuhyun melesak begitu saja dengan seenaknya, ingin sekali ia mencakar habis wajah tampan bak malaikat milik Kyuhyun kalau saja ia tak mengingat kenyataannya bahwa tangannya kini diikat.

"Oouuhhhh.. Emmmhhhh.. Aaahh.. Ahhh.. Aaaahh.." Kyuhyun menghentakkan dirinya didalam tubuh Sungmin begitu cepat dan keras, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang dirasakan namja berambut blonde ini.

Sakit? Tentu saja! Tubuh Sungmin serasa dibelah menjadi dua saat diri Kyuhyun tak henti - hentinya menusuk hole-nya yang sudah sangat perih. Namun dilain sisi, ada kenikmatan tiada tara yang selalu menantinya ketika kejantanan itu semakin melesak masuk. Sungmin tak ingin mengakuinya, namun itulah yang ia rasakan.

"K-khau milikku Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun disela - sela birahinya yang semakin memuncak, ia meraih junior Sungmin yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang, lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat. Membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin belingsat karena nikmat.

Setetes air mata kembali mengalir disudut mata Sungmin. Sungguh, ia sangat mengasihani nasibnya, ia begitu menyedihkan sekaligus menjijikan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk lepas dari cengkeraman jahat namja itu?

**-oo- OPERA -oo-**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, ia melirik kearah tangannya yang kini sudah tak terikat lagi. Sungmin mendesah lega. Tangannya sudah bebas. Namun tetap saja matanya begitu berat dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit. 2 jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun menghajarnya habis - habisan tanpa ampun dan tanpa perasaan. Begitu keji dan menakutkan.

Jam berapa sekarang? Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah, dan matanya terpaku pada tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang kini berbaring telengkup disampingnya. Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Ia takut dengan namja ini, ia harus pergi sekarang.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Sungmin langsung bangkit dari ranjang besar tersebut dengan hati - hati. Walaupun tubuh ringkih itu terasa akan remuk saat itu juga, namun Sungmin tetap berdiri dengan perlahan dan mulai memunguti pakaiannya yang sudah rusak, lalu memakainya. Air mata itu lagi - lagi menetes, tangan bergetar, sekali lagi, ia takut.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin berjalan kearah lemari Kyuhyun, kemudian mengambil sebuah jaket besar milik Kyuhyun untuk menutupi bajunya yang sudah rusak karena dirobek Kyuhyun tadi.

Sungmin meringis saat melihat memar yang tercetak jelas dipergelangan tangannya akibat diikat kuat oleh Kyuhyun, bahkan Sungmin merasa bahwa tulang pergelangan tangannya itu sedikit retak. Dan Sungmin kembali meringis saat dirinya melihat begitu banyak tanda kemerahan ditubuhnya, DI SELURUH TUBUHNYA!

Ia menangis dalam diam. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh bisa dengan mudahnya percaya dengan Kyuhyun, apakah ia tak curiga ketika dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang dirinya ini itu.

Yah penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, semuanya sudah terjadi, apa yang harus ditangisi lagi? Seketika itu juga, Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia harus tegar!

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang terakhir. Batin Sungmin berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia tak perlu mengembalikan jaket yang kini ia gunakan, toh Kyuhyun adalah orang kaya yang tak akan mempermasalahkan 1 jaket ini. Sungguh, Sungmin berharap tak akan pernah bertemu Kyuhyun kapanpun juga, dimanapun juga, dan bagaimanapun juga. Ia tak ingin menatap mata kelam itu lagi. Tidak.

Sungmin mendesah lega, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah Kyuhyun. Ia bebas. Mungkin.

.  
Sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui celah - celah gorden kamarnya, membangunkan seseorang yang kini menggeliat tak nyaman akibat sinar menyebalkan itu. Ia menguap, dan langsung membuka mata orbsnya untuk menyapa orang disampingnya.

Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Ia terperanjat dan langsung terduduk diatas kasur.

Kemana dia? Batin Kyuhyun jengkel, namja tampan tersebut menggeram kesal, matanya menatap nyalang lurus kedepan. "Kurang ajar." Desis Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

Dengan cepat ia menyibak selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh polosnya, lalu berjalan keluar. Kau tak akan bisa kabur Lee Sungmin. Batin Kyuhyun ditengah - tengah langkah beratnya, ia menyeringai. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya, dan Sungmin akan masuk kedalam perangkapnya, terjerat dalam pesonanya. Pesona seorang Marcus Cho.

.  
**TBC**

Annyeong~

Chapter 3 here!

Oke ga banyak cuap kaya H.

Mianhae mianhae jika NC nya gak hot dan Mianhae keterlambatan ni fanfiction update. Salahkan H yaa, dia yang ngulur waktu mulu dan terjadilah keterlambatan update -_-

Dan Readers yang setia nunggu ni Fanfic dan selalu review Makasih banyak buat dukungan kalian untuk kami.

Kami melanjutkan hanya untuk kalian, jadi review lagi yaa

Sign,

F


	4. Chapter 4

**-oo- OPERA -oo-**

**Main Cast:  
- Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin**

**Warning:  
YAOI - NC - Typo(s) - Tak sesuai EYD - Alur berantakan - Bahasa sulit dimengerti - Umur tak sesuai**

**Disclaimer:  
Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan begitupun sebaliknya. Dan FF ini milik KAMI (H & F)**

**No copast! :)**

**Dont LIKE Dont READ!**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya kaget, penjelasan dari Kim Ahjussi tadi sangatlah mengejutkan dirinya. Ia seperti ditampar keras oleh kelakuannya sendiri. Perbuatannya pada namja imut itu... Oh Tuhan! Bahkan Kyuhyun jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi kaget luar biasa dari Tuannya, Kim Ahjussi hanya bisa memaklumi. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang itu semua. "Ya, begitu Tuan Muda. Kami semua tak bisa mencegahmu, ah maaf, maksudnya tak bisa mencegah perbuatan Tuan Marcus." Lanjut Kim Ahjussi sembari menatap sang Tuan Muda dengan iba. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, betapa majikannya itu malu dengan perbuatan yang sebenarnya tak ia lakukan dalam kondisi sadar.

"Terus? Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menahan seluruh emosi yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Dia.. Kabur."

"Kabur?!" Tanpa sadar suara Kyuhyun meninggi, namun dengan cepat ia bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Kembali, ia menjadi dirinya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Kim Ahjussi menghela napas lalu berkata, "Dia terlihat begitu panik, juga ketakutan. Saya tak tega mencegahnya, jadi.. Saya biarkan dia kabur."

Kyuhyun bungkam, ia sudah tak tahu lagi hendak berkata apa, dirinya butuh ketenangan dan berkompromi dengan Marcus. Kalau tidak, semuanya akan hancur karena ulah jahat Marcus. Lalu, namja tampan berambut berwajah stoic ini menganggukkan kepala sekilas kearah Kim Ahjussi, sebagai tanda bahwa Kim Ahjussi sudah boleh pergi dari ruangannya.

"Saya permisi Tuan Muda." Kim Ahjussi membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri, ia bisa berpikir jernih kemudian mengajak Marcus berbicara.

.  
"Oppa!"

Sungmin terperanjat, dengan cepat ia memutar balik tubuhnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah cantik Victoria. Dirinya baru saja sampai di gedung apartemen, namun lagi - lagi ia harus terperanjat dengan hal yang tak penting. Sungmin menghela napas lega, kejadian tadi malam membuat dirinya selalu waspada kepada siapapun.

"Kau mengagetkanku Vic."

"Ah maaf." Balas Victoria merasa bersalah, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin merasa Victoria terlihat sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Perempuan ini terlihat tak biasa...

"Oppa, kemarin kenapa kau tak pulang lagi?" Victoria melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin menepis pikiran negatifnya tadi, Victoria terlihat biasa saja, dan baik.

"Emmmm.. Aku k-ke rumah Ryeowook." Sungmin terlihat begitu gugup dengan kebohongannya, bola matanya bergerak gelisah berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongannya yang begitu payah. Oh ayolah! Sungmin bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Ia begitu terpaksa berkata seperti itu, tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau dirinya semalaman berada di rumah Cho Kyuhyun, di sekap, lalu di perkosa. Sungmin yakin ia akan menjadi headline di koran manapun jika berkata seperti itu.

Mata Victoria tampak berkilat tajam, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum manis, namun matanya tak bisa berbohong. Ia sedang marah. "Oh begitu, Ryeowook siapa Oppa?"

Kenapa ia begitu mau tahu? Sungmin membatin jengkel, tapi jika di pikir - pikir lagi, yah tak ada salahnya jika seseorang bertanya seperti itu. Itu adalah pertanyaan umum. "Kim Ryeowook. Sahabatku yang sekarang tinggal di Busan." Kali ini Sungmin berkata jujur. Kim Ryeowook memanglah sahabatnya yang berada di Busan.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kamarku." Timpal Sungmin cepat sebelum Victoria bertanya - tanya yang aneh lagi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Victoria, Sungmin langsung melesat masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Victoria yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

**Cklek!**Pintu itu terbuka, Sungmin membawa tubuh lelahnya untuk memasuki kamar apartemennya, kemudian kembali menutup pintu yang tadi ia buka. Namja imut ini mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah. Tiba - tiba saja bayangan akan bengisnya perbuatan Kyuhyun berkelebat dalam benaknya. Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya atau tidak ia akan gila saat itu juga.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat Yesung Hyung. Batin Sungmin memutuskan, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, membayangkan betapa damainya tempat dimana Hyungnya itu tinggal. Dan Sungmin bisa memastikan bahwa bayangan Kyuhyun tak akan mengganggunya.

Perlahan, semangat Sungmin kembali bangkit. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebersih - bersihnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sungmin sudah duduk manis didepan laptop hitamnya sembari menikmati secangkir coklat hangat.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat didepan layar laptop, memikirkan kalimat apa yang pantas ia kirim untuk sang kakak. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena pada akhirnya namja imut itu tersenyum puas, lalu mulai menggerakkan jari jemari mungilnya dengan lincah diatas keyboard laptop.

Hyung! Apa kabar? This is your Minnie. Kkk~~^^ Hyung! Bolehkah aku berkunjung ke tempatmu? Aku ingin sekali kembali merasakan bagaimana damainya desa tempat kau tinggal. Besok aku akan berangkat. Sambutan hangatmu kutunggu. Aku tak sabar menanti itu.

LS

**-oo- OPERA -oo-**

Ruangan itu tampak begitu gelap, hanya sebercak cahaya rembulan yang menembus dari jendela kamar, guna menerangi paling tidak wajah tampan bak malaikat yang kini menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam sembari menghela napas berkali - kali. Perasaan bersalah itu bagaikan belati yang senantiasa mencambuk hatinya setiap saat. Ia pendosa. Ia pendosa. Apa Tuhan masih mau memaafkan atas segala yang sudah ia perbuat?

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Tiba - tiba saja memori akan wajah imut namja itu berkelebat di pikirannya, membuat jantung namja berambut brunette ini berdegup berkali - kali lebih cepat. Apa ia jatuh cinta?

Kembali Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi kali ini lebih tepatnya senyum sinis. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku mencintainya. Ini hanyalah rasa bersalah yang bersarang dalam dadaku." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sekilas, "Lagipula, aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali. Itupun pada saat yang sangat tak menyenangkan." Lanjut Kyuhyun, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya.

Lain di mulut, lain di hati.

Ya, mungkin itulah pepatah yang paling tepat untuknya saat ini. Sekuat apapun ia menyangkal, tapi hatinya tetap berontak. Hatinya tetap berkata, bahwa ia sudah terjerumus ke dalam lubang pesona seorang Lee Sungmin. Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin, namun untuk kesekian kalinya, ia adalah namja yang sangat tidak peka sehingga tak menyadarinya.

Hening.

Suasana tampak begitu hening dan damai, hingga beberapa saat kemudian suasana hening itu terpecahkan dengan terdengarnya suara seseorang yang tengah tertawa mengejek pada Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat kearah namja tampan itu. "Kau payah." Gumamnya dalam keheningan yang tiba - tiba saja terasa mencekam. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau menjijikkan." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin. "Kau seperti binatang Marcus." Desis Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan semua itu menggunakan tubuh siapa, eh?" Marcus Cho tersenyum mengejek sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajamnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar Kyuhyun yang begitu besar. Sesaat ia memandang rembulan yang bersinar terang, dan sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Besok adalah malam bulan purnama."

"Dan.." Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya saat lagi - lagi Marcus membuat otaknya pusing sendiri.

"Aku bisa mendekati Sungmin sepuasnya. Tanpa harus memakai tubuhmu."

"Jangan! Kau mau apakan dia?!"

"Tidak ada." Marcus menjawab enteng. "Hanya sedikit bermain - main." Marcus membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kyuhyun, dan menyeringai tipis.

"Dasar brengsek! Kau keparat Marcus! Aku menyesal telah menerima perjanjian itu!" Hardik Kyuhyun keras, ia menatap nyalang kearah Marcus. Namun hanya dibalas tatapan mengejek dari sang empu.

"Kau terlambat Cho! Percuma saja kau menyesalinya. Karena perjanjian itu mengikat kita seumur hidup. Jadi-" Marcus terdiam sesaat, kemudian berjalan kesisi gelap. Tempat dimana ia selalu berada. "Nikmati semuanya."

.  
Sungmin terdiam, menghirup udara pagi hari yang sangat menyejukkan lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Hari ini salju mulai turun menghiasi Kota Seoul. Dan hari jugalah Sungmin akan berangkat menuju Jepang.

Jepang?

Sungmin mengernyit. Padahal dulu, Jepang adalah Kota yang paling Sungmin hindari, ia sedikit tak terbiasa hidup di desa, namun sekarang? Ah, bahkan ia tak sabar menanti untuk bisa bertemu Hyung anehnya tersebut.

Desa itu adalah dimana tempat ia bisa menghirup udara sejuk disana, menyapa para tetangga, yang baru Sungmin sadari sangatlah ramah, membantu Hyung-nya untuk mengolah hasil ladang. Yah, Sungmin tak sabar akan semua itu.

Udara yang sepertinya semakin bertambah dingin membuat Sungmin, mau tak mau harus masuk dan menghangatkan dirinya di dalam. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, kemudian mulai memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian ke dalam koper hitamnya. Setelah dirasa semuanya telah lengkap. Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6.45 pagi. Jam setengah 8 Sungmin sudah harus berada di bandara, karena pesawat yang ia tumpangi akan berangkat pukul 8 pagi.  
**  
****Tok! tok! tok!****  
**  
Sungmin tersentak, gerakannya terhenti. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Siapa itu? Apa Kyuhyun? Batin Sungmin panik, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya kuat sembari berusaha menahan degupan jantungnya yang seperti akan loncat dari tempatnya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pintu tersebut kembali terdengar, Sungmin menutup matanya seraya mengernyit. Seharusnya ia tak perlu setakut ini, siapa tahu itu Victoria. Batin Sungmin menenangkan. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Oppa! Kau didalam?"

Itu suara Victoria. Ucap batin Sungmin girang.

Seketika itu juga perasaan lega membanjiri diri Sungmin, ia terkekeh sekilas saat mengingat kelakuannya yang begitu kekanak - kanakkan. Sungmin tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearah pintu depan dan membukanya. Kini ia melihat Victoria tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang membekap sebuah tas belanja.

"Oppa, ini." Victoria menyerahkan tas belanja tersebut kearah Sungmin, "Adikku yang berada di Jepang kemarin datang dan membawakan oleh - oleh yang begitu banyak untukku. Jadi, aku memberikannya untukmu." Jelas Victoria.

"Ah jinja?" Tanya Sungmin girang, ia melongokkan kepalanya keluar, guna untuk mengintip kearah apartemen Victoria disebelah. "Mana dia? Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Lanjut Sungmin sembari mengangkat tas belanjannya sekilas. "Karena telah memberikan ini."

"Dia sudah kembali ke Jepang, Oppa. Ia kesini hanya untuk mengurus kepindahan warga negaranya."

Tampak Sungmin mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, jeongmal gomawo Victoria." Sungmin tersenyum, "dan tolong ucapkan terimakasih juga untuk adikmu."

"Ne, aku akan sampaikan." Balas Victoria yang kemudian tersenyum, dan sedetik kemudian Victoria kembali membuka suaranya. "Oppa ada acara hari ini?" Tanyanya.

"Wae?"

"Lee Ahjussi mengajak kita untuk makan bulgogi bersama. Apa kau ikut?"

"Jeongmal? Ah mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Aku hari ini akan pergi ke Jepang." Ekspresi wajah imut itu tampak merasa bersalah.

Entahlah sadar atau tidak, ekspresi Victoria tampak begitu terkejut. "Mwo?! Kemana?! Jepang?!"

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin heran, ia mengernyit ketika mendengar suara Victoria yang nyaris berteriak. Ada apa dengan Jepang? Pikirnya.

Menyadari responnya yang kelewat berlebihan, Victoria hanya menutupinya dengan senyum kaku. "Tidak apa - apa, hanya saja aku sedikit kaget karena baru saja di Jepang terjadi gempa." Victoria berujar bohong. Tidak, di Jepang aman - aman saja sebenarnya, tidak ada gempa sama sekali. Hanya saja...

"Benarkah?! Apa ada yang meninggal?!" Sekarang giliran respon Sungmin yang berlebihan.

"Tidak, hanya sebentar. Itupun di kawasan tempat tinggal adikku."

"Dimana adikmu tinggal."

"Harajuku."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah jauh dengan tempat yang akan ku kunjungi." Ia tersenyum, "ah Vic, aku harus bersiap - siap. Setengah 8 aku sudah harus berada di bandara."

Victoria balas tersenyum. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan kearah apartemennya.

Sepeninggalan Victoria, untuk beberapa detik Sungmin hanya terdiam diambang pintu. Entah pikiran apa yang kini menghantui otaknya. Namja imut ini tersadar, menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia harus bersiap dengan cepat.

.  
Victoria menutup pintunya dengan keras, ia menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di balik pintu. Perlahan, tubuh itu merosot kebawah di sertai setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Ia merindukan sang adik.

Bohong! Bohong! Adiknya tidak datang menemuinya. Adiknya tidak memberikan oleh - oleh untuknya. Adiknya tidak datang, karena adiknya telah tiada.

Setetes air mata kembali menetes. Ia muak memainkan sandiwara konyol itu, sandiwara yang secara perlahan mengoyak hatinya hingga hancur. Ia ingin berontak, namun ia juga tak berdaya melawan permintaan cintanya. Dan yang lebih parah, cintanya itulah yang telah merenggut habis nyawa adik yang ia sayangi. Mengambil satu - satunya keluarga Victoria didunia ini. Tapi Victoria tetap mencintai lelaki itu. Bodoh! Ya, katakanlah bodoh, karena Victoria sendiri sudah menganggap dirinya bodoh.

Hadiah itu sebenarnya pemberian dari namja yang ia cintai untuk Sungmin. Ia disuruh untuk berakting sedemikian rupa agar hadiah tersebut bisa sampai di tangan Sungmin tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari sang empu.

Kenapa begitu sulit mencintai seseorang? Victoria bertanya dalam batin. Ia mencintainya. Victoria mencintai namja itu. Victoria mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

**-oo- OPERA –oo-**

"Oh! Hai Vic." Kyuhyun menyapa santai atas kehadiran Victoria yang sebenarnya sangat mengejutkan. Yeoja itu tiba - tiba sudah berada di ruang kerjanya dengan wajah yang eerrr- berantakan.

"Aku ingin bicara." Ucap Victoria datar, tanpa dipersilakan duduk, ia langsung mendudukkan tubuh sexynya di sofa di ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Victoria tampak berbeda. Pikirnya. Lalu, namja tampan ini ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Victoria. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mau berbasa - basi. Karena ia yakin, Victoria juga bukan orang yang suka berbasa - basi padanya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin Marcus menyuruhku untuk memberikan hadiah untuk Sungmin." Victoria memulai percakapan, tanpa memandang wajah Kyuhyun ia berbicara dengan suaranya yang terdengar masih sama. Datar.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela napas lelah. "Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Tentu saja aku memberikannya." Yeoja tersebut tertawa hambar. "Marcus tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku." Lanjutnya, sinar matanya meredup. Kesedihan meliputi hatinya.

"Sama denganmu. Kau juga tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!" Victoria sama sekali tak memberikan jeda pada Kyuhyun. Kini ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa bersama ku Vic." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Apa?!"

"Kau tidak mungkin bersama lelaki yang bahkan seumur hidupnya melekat dengan iblis."

**TBC****  
**  
A/N: **HAPPYJOYDAY HAPPYKYUMINDAY**, this chap ku persembahkan untuk Kyumin *padahal gak ada KyuMin Momentnya* Pkoknya seluruh ff ku juga F, kami persembahkan untuk Joyers juga KyuMin ^^ ok, semoga longlast buat KyuMin, makin sweet, dan segera mempublikasikan hubungannya *yeaaayyy* :))

Pendekkah? Iya! Iyaya gue tau sekarang cari inspirasi itu susah, mahal *plak*

Ok, disini sudah ada pencerahan(?) kan? Gue jelaskan yah, Kyuhyun itu bukan memiliki dua kepribadian ganda, jadi bagi Joyers yang nebak Marcus itu dualpersonalitynya Kyu, itu salah :(( gakpapa aku tetap senang kok Joyers mau mengutarakan tebakan(?)nya, aku senang sekali. Dan masalah Victoria, dia juga orang yang disuruh Marcus buat mata2in(?) Ming, sebenarnya Victoria ini cinta sama Kyu(marcus), maksudnya gini Victoria itu mencintai Kyu yang dirinya sendiri maupun Kyu yang dirasuki Marcus. Tapi mereka sama2 nolak Vic *poorVic*  
Marcus sendiri itu roh(?), cuma Kyu yang bisa liat dia, dan Marcus ini Gak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali dia merasuk(?) kedalam tubuh Kyu/orang lain.

Dan tentang perjanjian? Itu nanti aja gin yah xD baru chap 4 masa gue bongkar semua

Terimakasih buat kalian yang masih setia dukung ini ff walaupun sering update molor xD Untuk saat ini aku gak berani buat NC, takut nanggung dosa yang batal puasa *plokk*

Yang terakhir, please tetap review ~ buat epep ini susah, kadang2 otakku muter kemana2(?) buat 1 chap doank -,- tolong hargai karya tulis ku & F walaupun jelek *ngaku*


End file.
